


Sappho's Leap

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11342037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Story is set in A/U setting, I am getting tired of the X-Files as it is now. Jordan Rowland is my own creation.





	Sappho's Leap

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Sappho's Leap by Hepaestion

  
March 30, 1999  
Disclaimer: X-Files Characters belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions and Fox Network.   
Author's Note: Story is set in A/U setting, I am getting tired of the X-Files as it is now. Jordan Rowland is my own creation.  
Spoilers: maybe, haven't decided yet which  
Rating: Slash, NC-17  
Keywords: Mulder falls in love with another agent, can they be happy together?  
Archive: SlashKink, Archive/X and my own website   
Website: http://www.slashcity.com/~hephaestion/

* * *

Sappho's Leap

How it started:

Mulder and Scully were assigned to the X-Files division and Skinner was their boss again. Mulder noticed Skinner's large bottle of Advil on his desk. 'I guess he is glad to have me back' Mulder thought to himself and smiled. 

The only big change was the fact that they were getting a new member to their happy twosome. They were notified in their last meeting with Skinner that an Agent Jordan Rowland was going to join them in their work. The Agent came highly trusted and respected by Skinner and Mulder wasn't sure how they knew each other. He planned to go to the Gunmen to get more information on Agent Rowland. 

After a few weeks, Mulder and Rowland had started a friendship that even Scully was surprised about. Mulder had always seemed like a lonely man who was misunderstood by most. Scully was happy to see Mulder and Rowland talk to each other since they both shared many interests. They both seemed to have the one most important common quality, and that was believing the unbelievable. Scully was very pleased to find out that unlike Mulder, Agent Rowland was more laid back and 'normal' in his life. He seemed to be a member of a large family that kept in contact with him constantly. He was a great cook and on more than one occasion brought lunch for them or even home baked cookies. They started hanging out together after hours more Scully noticed. It was either watching something from Jordan's large movie collection or going to the townhouse for barbeque. She had to admit Jordan made a killer coleslaw and ribs. Then she finally started noticing the look on Jordan's face whenever Mulder was speaking. At first, it was something that seemed like respect and awe. Then she was able to see it as something 'more'. She remembered thinking that for a handsome eligible bachelor, he seemed to never speak about women or sex. He never flirted with her but treated her with the outmost respect and dignity. Things didn't make sense until the Gunmen called them. Mulder and Scully headed out to the hideout and were given quite the tidbit of information about Jordan Rowland.

"Well Mulder guess what we found out about your new buddy?" Frohike said with an evil gleam in his eye.

"Oh shit, is it bad news? Damn I like him, and he seems so fucking honest about not knowing anything about the Consortium etc." Mulder said, afraid to hear the news.

"Oh boy, you ain't gonna believe what hot bit of gossip we were able to finally collaborate." Langley said.

"Just spill it guys. ' Less art more matter'." Mulder said, quoting Shakespeare that got a blank look on the men. 

"Guess who your boy Rowland used to roll in the hay so to speak years ago in Quantico with?" Frohike asked, moving back and forth on his heels like a demented little troll.

"What? Is this information about his sex life?" Scully finally spoke up.

"Seems your boy Rowland has a thing for Russian boys." Byers said seriously.

"What?" Mulder asked.

"Who?" Scully said, afraid to hear what she knew she guessed a long time ago.

"Jordan Rowland was having quite a relationship with one infamous Alexander Krycek." Frohike said. 

Mulder felt dizzy and Scully got a headache suddenly. 

"Seems your new partner is a fag." Frohike said.

That comment got Frohike a smack on the head from Scully. "Keep your homophobic comments to yourself Frohike. Agent Rowland is a good agent and I consider him a friend. Who he slept with years ago is not our concern. I am sure Krycek fooled everyone with that 'good boy' facade of his." 

"He's gay?" Mulder said to himself.

"Mulder don't tell me you are homophobic? What does it matter if he is gay or not?" Scully said searching her purse for the Tylenol.

"He slept with Krycek? Why didn't he tell us he was gay?" Mulder said loudly.

"Maybe because it is none of our BUSINESS!" Scully said, very loud now too.

"Scully, since when are you the spokeperson for the Gay Community?" Mulder said.

"I happen to have a gay cousin Mulder, and I respect all people. I don't care about color, religion, or sexual orientation. Jordan Rowland is a decent, honest and hardworking human being. Or have you forgotten all that?" she said and crossed her arms.

"He saw me naked in the showers at the gym." Mulder said to himself.

"Ugh!" Scully said in disgust and started leaving. She decided against telling Mulder that Agent Rowland had a crush on him allowing nature to take its course. 

Mulder got home a while later and fixed himself a stiff drink. He hated having to pretend so much but once Frohike said the 'fag' word his resolve to come out was lost. He knew Scully was 100 percent right about Rowland but what about him? Would she defend him and support him as much if he came out of the closet? How long before everyone at work knew that Rowland was gay? Did Skinner know? Mulder felt a headache coming when the phone rang.

"Mulder".

"Hello Fox, it's Jordan, what you up to?" 

"Uh nothing at all. Just got home, Scully and me were doing some work." Mulder said trying to concentrate.

"I see. Want to shoot some hoops? I got a fridge full of IceHouse and a yearning to whoop your ass on the court." Jordan said nicely. 

Mulder listened hard trying to determine if there was a lisp in there somewhere.

"Beer and basketball. I do." Mulder said and then winced at the stupid words he just said. 

'I wish' thought Jordan, picturing in his brain Mulder walking down the aisle in white tuxedo.

"Ok hurry up before I drink all the beer." Jordan said and hanged up. Mulder hung up and went to change into sweats and t-shirt. He wasn't sure why he figured things were gonna get interesting tonite.

They were on the basketball court at Jordan's townhouse complex for about an hour before they called it a tie. Mulder was sweating and dying for a beer already. Plus he was completely distracted by Jordan. Jordan knew there was something wrong with Mulder. Whenever he accidently touched the man he would flinch and jump as if burned. Jordan was afraid his cover was finally blown. He wondered if Skinner was who told Mulder?

"How about pizza and beers at my place Fox?" Jordan said wiping his face with a towel.

"Sure, sounds good. I am starved." Mulder said hesitantly and followed the man. Funny how he wasn't annoyed when Jordan called him by his first name. It seemed so 'normal' when Jordan said it. 

Thirty minutes later their pizza was delivered and they were sitting on Jordan's couch eating and drinking beer. Jordan had allowed Mulder to use the guest bathroom to shower and put on an extra t-shirt he had laying around his closet. He made sure not to give Mulder the 'Gay Disney 1998' t-shirt realizing it was still possible that his partner didn't know.

Mulder couldn't stay quiet anymore as they watched Star Trek: TNG while eating. 

"So you know Alex Krycek?" Mulder asked.

Jordan felt the blood drain from his face and realized his cover was blown. 'Shit, I am busted. Oh well so much for a career in the FBI.' He thought to himself.

"So you were told?" Jordan said softly.

"Why him?" Mulder asked.

That question really put Jordan off guard. It wasn't what he expected at all. 

"I was in Quantico and he was there too. We met at the library and we actually started a conversation about you. We both are 'fans' of your work and were defenders of your 'honor' you could say. We never allowed anyone to bad mouth you in our presence. Then one night while we came back from a bar after meeting some other friends it happened. I was sexually attracted to him from the moment I met him but I was afraid to blow my cover. I kept mentioning a girlfriend I had on the other coast and he mentioned some girl too. So I always figured he was straight. Then he kissed me that night and before I knew it we were in bed.We were lovers for awhile, but eventually we graduated and he was sent to a different city than me. I knew I was gay since I was 14 years old but I also knew I wanted to be a FBI agent. I been willing to stay in this damn closet just to fulfill that dream. I guess now it's time to pack up." Jordan said and took a big gulp from the beer. 

"Does Skinner know you are gay?" Mulder asked.

"Yes he does. The reason A.D. Skinner trusts me and allowed me to join the X-Files is because he and my uncle were buddies in Vietnam. I came out to my family when I was a teenager and they have always supported me. Skinner has been a regular guest at my family's home. He knows me since I was born." Jordan said. 

"I guess you prefer I didn't work in you division anymore Agent Mulder? I will understand you know. I just want to say it's been a great pleasure and a life's dream to be able to learn from you." Jordan said, swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Are you lonely Jordan?" Mulder said, almost in a daze like voice.

"Actually Mulder, not since I met you and Scully. Especially you Fox, because you have been a good friend and an excellent mentor. I am sorry I didn't tell you before. I guess I was afraid." Jordan said softly.

"I am lonely. I hate being alone and being scared." Mulder said, a single tear escaped his eye. 

"Fox, what is wrong? Are you that disappointed in me? We can still be friends can't we? I am not going to put the moves on you. I won't tie you down and rape you. I respect you and care for you." Jordan said putting an arm around the visibly shaken up Mulder.

A teary eyed Mulder looked at Jordan. He was bright and handsome with a good honest heart. Jordan was the same age as Krycek and his hazel eyes were warm and friendly. They were the same height and Jordan's hair reminded him of black silk. 

"Mulder?" Jordan said softly starting to get nervous from the other man's stare.

"Kiss me." Mulder said.

"With pleasure Fox". Jordan said and leaned into that beautiful mouth he yearned for. 

The kiss was soft and sweet. One kiss turned to two until both men were out of breath. Jordan finally stood up and extended his hand to Mulder. Mulder looked at the outstretched and with only a moment's hesitation he took hold of it. They walked holding hands into Jordan's bedroom. 

"Jordan, I am not sure how far I want this to go tonite. Can we take it slow until I get to understand it all?" Mulder said, suddenly aware there was something he didn't know anything about. That thing was making love to another man. 

"We go at your pace and do only what you want." Jordan said softly and put his arms around the other man. 

Mulder shook and cried a bit more in Jordan's arms. 

"Mulder, why are you so upset? Are you scared? I won't hurt you , I promise." Jordan said.

"I been so lonely Jordan. I been so fucking afraid and miserable. I had given up on meeting someone and making love. I had given up of ever being able to tell anyone about who I really was. You have no idea how you are the best thing to come into my life." Mulder said and put his head on Jordan's shoulder. 

"Let's make love." Jordan said and started lighting the candles in the bedroom as Mulder started taking his clothes off. Soon both men were naked on the king size bed slowly writhing and grinding against each other. It was more than sex that night but a night of sweet words and promises. They spent all night discovering their bodies and learning to how to give each other pleasure. The spoke in soft loving words and at times shed a tear. Mulder made the decision that night to finally come out to Scully and his friends. He was going to take Sappho's leap into loving another man. 

********************************

The next morning, Mulder felt he died and went to heaven. It had been years since he had meaningful sex. The kind of sex that makes you glow and makes you smile. Mulder touched his nipples, they were swollen and sore. He never had his female lovers give so much attention to his nipples. Usually it was he ,who ending up suckling his lover's nipples with hungry need. Mulder never knew they were so erogenous. In the end, making love to Jordan wasn't scary but the opposite. He felt a sense of security in Jordan's arms that he hadn't felt in a long time. To finally be able to open up his body's physical needs and emotional needs had lift a weight that was bringing him down. 

Mulder allowed his body to relax in the warm bed. He could smell the candle wax and the their own scents. Fox felt almost dizzy, already his body was reacting to their scent of sweat and cum. It was intoxicating and he felt wanton and naughty. That last thought made Mulder giggle, Jordan watched from the doorway at his lover laughing to himself.

"And what is so funny Fox?" Jordan asked. He was naked but carrying a tray of coffee and breakfast goodies. Mulder shook his head finding the whole scene surreal. 

"I was just thinking of THIS. I was lying here thinking that I wouldn't mind being your sex slave for awhile. I had no idea this was so good. Shit, I have been missing so much." Mulder said in that deadpan voice of his. 

"In other words, you have a lot of fucking to do to catch up." Jordan said, he leered at Mulder and winked his eye.

"You pig!" Mulder said laughing and threw a pillow to his lover.

"I'll get you my pretty and your little dog too." Jordan said and jumped on the bed.

Soon both men were lovemaking again. Their lovemaking that weekend was interrupted only for bathroom breaks and food and drink intake. Otherwise, they stayed in bed enjoying their new found romance. 

Eventually Jordan convinced Mulder to top him, allowing him to find out how pleasurable anal sex was. Jordan was verstile and was willing to bottom for Fox, knowing the man was still uncomfortable with that aspect of gay lovemaking. Intercourse wasn't necessary for great sex Jordan had told Mulder, but Jordan did want to feel Fox inside him. 

From the moment Fox felt his hard cock inside Jordan's tight asshole, he thought he was going to pass out from the sensory overload. It had been years since he made love and was inside a woman. This was a dream come true. Jordan's ass felt tight, warm and inviting. It tightened and gripped his cock like a vice. Mulder's own penis , which was of an impressive size, had always made him feel that he needed to be gentle with his female partners. He was finally able to let go that animalistic sexual urge he had been building for years. They were soon grunting and rutting like animals. Mulder rammed his cock inside Jordan's well lubed asshole without mercy. Both men allowed unbridled lust to take over. The house echoed their screams and cries of pleasure. 

Mulder felt the tears swell after coming. Both men had passed out after erupting their orgasm. Now the emotional overload had Fox in tears. 

"Are you still lonely Fox Mulder?" Jordan said, his voice raspy from yelling. His asshole ached and he slowly damned condoms, he would have liked to have felt Fox's cum inside him.

Mulder wiped his eyes and smiled. " How can I ever thank you? I think I am not so afraid anymore. I have a feeling, certain things will be ok now." 

"You already thanked me." Jordan said and they held each other tightly until they fell asleep again.

*******************

The sky was blue. So very blue and not a cloud in sight. Mulder looked around the crowd and for a split second he thought he saw a man standing by a tree a few yards away dressed in a leather jacket.

Mulder felt Scully's warm, small hand in his. He tightened his grip to once again to show her that he was ok. 

Scully looked up at her partner and gave a sad little smile. She looked on her other side to see AD Skinner looking like a statue, trying so hard not to cry. What is it with men being so afraid to cry? 

She looked straight ahead to the flower covered casket. So many beautiful flowers, but then he was such a beautiful man too. She looked up at the sky, she had faith but moments like this she questioned her God's motives. 

Mulder looked at the casket. The priest was giving some speech but he couldn't hear him. He refused to listen. It shouldn't have happened. But, what is it they said? All part of the job. The risk they took. Jordan was dead cause he risked his life. He was a hero but that meant so very little to Mulder. What he did know is that no one got to know the real Jordan Rowland like he did. In the end, their hero was a 'lie' because the truth was to be forever squashed. Jordan Rowland's sexual orientation was never to be revealed if he was to receive hero status and this hero's funeral. 

They were lovers for a month before the shooting. They kept their relationship quiet and Mulder had only told Scully, who was actually happy and supportive. Then they were assigned to help VCS on a case, that ended up with them following the perp. Jordan saw the guy aim at Mulder and ran, he shoved Mulder out of the way and took the slugs in the chest. Jordan was in ICU and life support for 3 days. On the 4th day his parents pulled the plug while Skinner and he and Scully watched also. The day after his death, Mulder and Skinner were questioned by some of the higher ups in the FBI about Jordan's personal life. They made it clear that this was an opportunity for the FBI to get some good press. In other words, if Agent Rowland was to be honored, his sexual orientation wasn't to come up. They reminded Mulder, that Agent Rowland was in the closet already and no one had the right to out him. For once, Mulder surrendered to the guys on top. He didn't want to dishonor Jordan and his folks. Being an FBI agent was his lover's dream. He deserved to get the hero's funeral, the people who loved him, knew he was a great man, whether he was straight or gay. 

Mulder walked up to the casket and placed the single red rose on it. 

He walked towards the his car and sat there. He told Scully he was ok but he was going to hang out for awhile. 

It was barely an hour after everyone had left the funeral sight that the man came into view. Mulder had a feeling he would show up. Mulder saw Alex Krycek walk up to the Jordan's grave. 

Alex looked down the grave and saw the flower covered casket, it had single roses covering it and some dirt already too. He held his own rose in his hand and threw it down the grave. He couldn't help but shed a tear, remembering the young agent in training he was lovers with for such a short time. Alex heard the ground crunch behind him but still didn't stand up. 

"You knew I was going to come here?" Alex asked Mulder.

"I had a feeling. I wasn't sure if you were such a rat cold bastard that you wouldn't show up." Mulder said.

Alex turned around and looked at Mulder. 

"Well I be damned, rats can cry. Go figure." Mulder said, trying to hold down his own tears.

"I am surprised you can cry for someone other than yourself for once Mulder." Alex said.

Mulder looked at Alex Krycek, he wanted to smack him. But he looked at where they were. Jordan would have been angry at them if they had started a fist fight at his grave sight. 

"You want to go get some coffee or something?" Mulder asked.

Alex Krycek looked down at his feet and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, sure why not? We can have a truce for one day, right?" Alex said softly.

"Yeah, for Jordan. Someone we both loved, in his honor." Mulder said and extended his hand.

Alex looked at the hand and smiled at Mulder that infamous grin. He shook Mulder's hand and they walked side by side not saying much towards the car. 

The End.


End file.
